


don't you worry child

by dontstraytoofar



Category: Logan (2017) - Fandom, Marvel, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Logan Movie Spoilers, kinda bitter sweet?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10116110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontstraytoofar/pseuds/dontstraytoofar
Summary: “You need to let yourselffeelit”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i am a shell of who i was before that movie good lord
> 
> this is a quick one shot. im just so emotional? 
> 
> edit: there may be a follow up chap! 
> 
> enjoy xx

 

 

_  “You need to let yourself  _ feel  _ it” _

 

The sun hides behind the distant desert horizon, lowering so closely to the earth it lights up the car with an orange glow. Every now and then, Laura jerks the wheel as Logan’s head lulls, he feels his breathing labour; he chokes on his own blood. 

 

He can almost  _ feel  _ Laura’s frown on the side of his head.

 

 “Hey,  _ no.  _ I’m  _ fine. _ ”  

 

He gruffly shakes off her hand, the sun makes him squint.

 

_  “ _ _ Para.  _ Let me drive”

 

 “Are you crazy?  _ No.  _ Back off” 

 

Fifteen minutes later Logan’s heavy head is on her lap, car pulled over onto the dirt road. She crawls to the drivers side, starts the ignition, and she freezes when he mumbles against the car seats.

 

Laura finds out later that Logan snores in his sleep, in between bitter twitches and night terrors. 

 

_  “Dormir _ .” Laura whispers, eyes trained on the blank sky line where yellow meets blue. “You’ll need it”

  
  
  
  


 

 

-

 

She  _ screams _ . 

 

More than she did in that  _ room.  _ More than she did when she woke up to metal at her fingertips. 

 

This  _ thing  _ picks her up by her jacket, she is thrown into the dirt onto her side; there are cuts across her abdomen, the cuffs on her hands and feet lacerating her skin. Yet it heals as they happen, her body subjecting her to an endless cycle of pain.

 

She hears a distant shout, almost as it was muffled -- metres deep in the ocean clawing its way up to the surface. 

 

Then Logan is  _ there.  _ The  _ real _ one. 

 

He flexes his fingers; looking to Laura as if he was saying  _ don’t. Just  _ **_don’t_ ** _ move.  _

 

Logan is stabbed in the spine, ripped apart from the seams in a fleshy uproar of blood. 

 

Laura screams for her father's life as his own anguish meets her ears.  

 

 “ _ Para! Para!”  _

 

_ Stop it! Stop it! _

 

The grass tickles her cheek, the blood on her lips tastes like the metal in her body. Is this what it feels like to break? 

  
  


 

 

-

  
  
  
  


 “Hey uh, I bought you this” 

 

They’ve stopped in an old farm house barn, the midnight sky stretched out above them as Laura counts the stars through the holes in the roof. 

 

Charles is still in the back of the truck. It’s been but an hour and Laura softly cuts at her skin to cope, it heals like water that has simply been rippled from a stone. She wonders where they will bury him; she hopes in the forest, where deers graze and leaves fall softly to the earth.

 

She is nodding her head to the music that blasts through the earphones when Logan speaks.

 

The young girl sits up to find him above her-- hand outstretched holding an X-Men comic with an uncomfortable disgusted look on his face. Laura simply takes her earphones out, sitting cross legged and taking it from his grip. 

 

 “They’re stupid. And fake. But uh,” She watches him scratch the back of his neck, blowing air out uncomfortably. The wounds at his stomach stretching with the effort through his tank top.  _ Alguna vez has dado regalos?  _ Laura thinks.  _ Have you ever given gifts? _

 

Logan frowns, like he just realised what he was doing. Muttering “Whatever” as he leaves the room,  grumbling something about “dumb fucking mutant fiction garbage” . 

 

Laura simply blinks, reads the cover, then smiles. 

  
  
  


 

 

-

  
  


She holds to his wrist when they bury him. As always, he rips his grip from hers, as if the mere touch of another human being will burn his skin. The sun is low, early morning lighting up between the tall oakwood trees, and this is  _ perfecto  _ Laura thinks. 

 

She wonders if she will die, and if she did, she’d want it to be in a place like this. 

 

Laura picks up the shovel Logan threw against the tree, sits cross legged at the base of the grave, and rips out grass from the earth as she lays the tool across her knees. 

 

She had a small family, even though it lasted but a week, and her other is  _ somewhere  _ out there. Hunted. Chased. She hears Logan collapse on the road behind her, and she waits, for one more moment covered in sunlight for Charles to lay his hand on her shoulder one last time. Hoping for his voice to swing amongst the wind.

 

_ He needs you. Like you need him. _

 

She picks up his body from the street, lowering him into the passenger seat, and she drives. Towards an endless horizon. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added short little bonding scenes between the time of charles' death to finding the kids. bc i needed more of them and im an emotional gal

-

 

 

It still takes them two more hours from the barn house to reach the nearest hospital. Laura reads the passing signs as she shifts gears, squinting to read the English that passes by so rapidly.

 

_Doctor David’s Pediatric and Health centre → 13 miles_

 

She doesn’t know what a ‘mile’ is, but the word _health_ and _doctor_ sound familiar as she whispers them against her lips. And just as her voice ends on pronouncing the words, Logan violently splutters; coughing as blood drips down his chin and onto his shirt.

 

She pulls over.

 

Three times.

 

Wiping the blood off his mouth and chest.

 

At one point, a small car pulls up next to theirs at a red light; a young boy in the passenger seat looking to Laura owlishly with his mouth open and gameboy blinking in between. She smiles with her lips closed, and changes gears as the light turns to green.

 

 _Maybe that could have been me_ , she thinks as a small town looms closer over the horizon.

 

She frowns, listens to Logan’s raspy breathing. And shakes the thought away as she flexes her knuckles on the steering wheel, small silver blades escaping in tow.

 

_“No hay nada normal en mi”_

 

_No, there’s nothing normal about me._

 

 

_-_

 

 “Wait a minute. You _drove_ here? Where did you even get a-”

 

Laura leans against an old rustic truck, Logan looking to her with a deep frown and confused half opened mouth. She simply shrugs, tossing him the keys. He catches them with ease, opening the car door a little too hard and picking her up. Placing her in the passenger seat with purpose.

 

 “You don’t steal things. Comprende?”

 

 “No quieres decir gracias?” _Don’t you mean thankyou?_

 

 “ _What?”_

 

She says it louder now, not under her breath and accompanied with an eyeroll. “No quieres decir gracias?”

 

Logan groans, thumping his head on the steering wheel making him wince. “Whatever just-” And Laura looks to him with a knowing gaze, making him shift and turn the ignition, pointedly looking ahead and away from that _look._

 

She flicks the glasses down from her head, and Logan feels a smile pull at his lips. He stops it just _barely,_ his mouth pulling at the corners. 

 

 “Okay okay! Thanks. I guess is what you wanted me to say”

 

She blankly looks to him, turns to the front and kicks her feet up on the dash board.

 

An hour later she is throwing marshmallows at his head at the pit stop they had, Logan simply grumbling “Cut it out” and throwing them back. She laughs and reaches for more-

 

She _laughed._

 

The sound makes Logan look to the side with a raised brow, the glasses she wears falling down her nose as she giggles. Snorting as a marshmallow hits him in the eye making him squint and mutter “Jesus”. The sun is spreading across the sky, purple and orange, and Logan feels a heat warming his chest; it starts at his belly. Moving to his sternum. Sprouting like a garden having its first taste of summer rain.

 

He swallows it, harsh and rough. Watches how Laura settles and peers out the window with her fist in the bag of marshmallows. She is a kid for a short moment, a short _beautiful_ moment.

 

And if things don’t work out like they should, if they finish with darkness, Logan takes comfort in the fact that he gave her _this_ before it ends.

 

A road trip not covered in blood, a brief moment of happiness.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i saw it for the second time. this movie has my heart.

 

_run home to your mother_

_tell her everything’s alright_

 

 

 

-

  
  


 “You are dying. You want to die”

 

Logan groans as he repositions on the bed, staring into the wood above him of the children's’ hideout. He raises an eyebrow at Laura, and in that moment he nearly chuckles. She has this _look_ on her face, he can almost hear Charles’ muttering.

 

_She’s more like you than you think._

 

Instead, he sighs, places his hand on his face and drags it down tiredly. “How do you know?”

 

Laura simply stares back, making herself comfortable by shoving Logan’s leg roughly on the bed as the older man rolls his eyes slightly.

 

 “Charles told me”

 

Logan snorts, reaching to the bedside table blindly and finds a bottle of water; unscrewing the lid and grumbling at the non alcoholic taste that meets his lips. He swallows, leans up on his elbow with a groan, and watches how Laura turns her head at the action.

 

 “Yeah? What else he tell you?”

 

She blinks, frowns slightly, and flexes her fingers. “To not let you”

 

They sit in silence. Neither know who drifts off to sleep first -- but Logan finds her at the end of his bed in the morning, softly snoring, curled up into a ball. He lets himself feel the morning sun on his skin that escapes through the curtains, he sighs, and takes the pillow that rests behind his head, gently moving it underneath Laura’s. Her hair tickles his hand, and he raises it; letting it hover atop her head as if he were about to place it there.

 

(A paternal touch. Almost caring)

 

Instead, he curls his hand into a fist, then runs it through his hair. Coughing once he lays back down frowning, chest _full_ with a feeling he tries to swallow.

 

 

 

 

 

-

 

They wake in the morning.

 

Logan walks to the campfire, more aptly described, _stumbles._ And eggs and bacon are shoved into his grip. A small boy smiles up at him, running past leaving Logan to look on with a frown.

 

 “ _Su alimento._ You’re supposed to eat it. Not stare at it.”

 

Laura comes up behind him smiling up at him with a smirk, Logan grumbles a “I know how to eat kid” that makes Laura grin wider. He sits atop a tree stump too small for him, and feels Laura’s laughter against his arm until the morning sun stretches across the sky fully, lighting up the blue expanse with this _warmth._

 

He reminds himself not to fall. Not to hold too tightly.

 

_Bad shit happens to people I care about._

 

He looks down to Laura next to him, smiles at how she shoves bacon into her mouth without abandon. His heart clenches, and _jesus fuck, don’t do that._

 

_Don’t make me care._

 

 

 

 

-

 

When she felt his hand in hers, Laura never knew it would feel like holding the universe.

 

She is small, only twelve years old; but holding Logan’s hand, feeling his raspy breath hit her cheek as she cries -- she feels the world fall. It falls to her back, she nearly breaks her spine from the weight of it.

 

Her Papa chuckles, and Laura feels her chest crack.

 

 

-

 

 

 

 “Huh, so this is what it feels like”

 

Laura chokes on her sobs, swallows her salty tears, holds his hands as if he were falling. The tree trunk seems to bury deeper, and she whimpers. Feels her bottom lip _tremble._ She loves him. He loves her. Does the universe know? Laura thinks, _se siente culpable?_

 

_Does it feel at fault?_

 

 “Daddy”

 

Logan seems to smile, his hand goes slack; and Laura wonders as she cries into his chest. She wonders if she was _enough_ , she mourns the love he never got to keep. And the love she keeps on losing.

 

 “ _No vayas, no vayas, no vayas!_ ”

 

She thumps against his chest, screaming it into the empty forest.

 

_“Acabo de encontrarte! No vayas!”_

 

_I just found you!_

 

Her desperate high voice pierces the woods, birds seem to scatter from their perch.

 

_Don’t go!._

 

Logan falls slowly, a smile touching his lips, the last thing he sees is Laura. Surrounded, encompassed, _engulfed_.

 

(By a halo of sunlight)

 

 


End file.
